Szösszenetek a Dr Csont c sorozathoz
by Bacard
Summary: Párszáz szavas Dr. Csont történetek. Gen és Het, Booth és Bones, néhol némi erőltetett humor. Ha minden jól megy, jön még pár.
1. Kirakós

Kategória: Gen drabli (100 szó címestül), amely próbál vicces lenni.

Summa: Már megint az antropológusok oldották meg az esetet, de Booth az, aki egyedi látásmóddal foglalja össze a történteket.

Szereplők: Brennan és Booth

Szerzői jegyzet: Nem, még nem játszottam ilyet.

Szerzői jogok: Gondolom, a Fox tv-adó, és Kathy Reichs birtokában vannak, én pusztán csak játszom egy csöppet. Velük, és a Tábornokkal, aki viszont nyilván a Habsbro cég tulajdonát képezi. Ha leírnám melyik játékban, lelőném a poént, ami így is elég gyenge lábakon áll.

**Kirakós**

- …de végül sikerült összeillesztenünk. A gyilkos fegyver lenyomatát Zach összevetette a házban talált mozdítható tárgyak többségével: a folyosói kandelábereknél a nyom alakja stimmelt, de a mérete nem. Ekkor Angela észrevette a berendezés rekonstruálásához használt fényképeken, hogy a könyvtárszobában hasonló, de nagyobb kandeláberek álltak. Azokból már egy darabot sem találtunk, viszont Claire naplójából pontosan tudjuk, ki akart tőlük megszabadulni Mary eltűnése után mindössze két nappal: Mr. Carson, a nagypapa.

- Várjunk-várjunk-várjunk! Lassíts, Bones! Azt akarod mondani, hogy a tettes a Tábornok volt a könyvtárszobában a gyertyatartóval?

- Nos… ezzel elhamarkodottan vonnék le következtetéseket, de… Booth, elárulnád, mégis min nevetsz?

**Ennyi**


	2. Pontosítva

Kategória: Gen flashfic (300 szó címestül), amely próbál vicces lenni, és egy csöppet azért valahol románc is.Szereplők: Brennan és Booth  
Summa: Fül, vagy nem fül? Brennan magyaráz, Booth pedig tiltakozik, és a mi a legmeglepőbb: kioktat.  
Szerzői szabadkozás: Új formát akartam kipróbálni, de ezennel megígérem, hogy nem teszem többet.

Szerzői jogok: Gondolom, a Fox tv-adó, és Kathy Reichs birtokában vannak, én pusztán csak játszom egy csöppet.

**(Pontosítva)**

- Azt hittem, múltkor már tisztáztuk, hogy az a füle. (Csak így, in medias res; mert Booth bosszús.)  
- Nem, múltkor csak rád hagytuk, hogy az a füle, mert nem volt időm pontosítani: mi a koponyáról beszéltünk, miközben a fül még csak nem is csont, hanem porc, és… (Bones szinte levegőt sem vesz, ahogy magyaráz, már-már egészen Zach-szerű.)  
- Bones… Az a fülkagyló. (Pókerarc. Diadalittas pókerarc, már ha van ilyen. Ha nincs, akkor diadalittas pókerarc-szerűség.)  
- …a koponya két old… Tessék? (Bones képletesen szólva „kibillen az egyensúlyából", szó közben akad meg, és kénytelen visszakérdezni, hiszen minden valószínűség szerint rosszul hallott. Nyilván rosszul hallott.)  
- Amiről te beszélsz, az a fülkagyló, nem a „fül". A fülnek, mint szervnek, ugyanúgy része a belső fül is, ami viszont már egyáltalán nem a koponyán helyezkedik el, hanem… valahol benne. (A kezdeti szokatlanul akadémikus hanghordozást a mondat végénél ugyan fenéken billenti egy türelmetlen vállrándítás, de a hatás még így is elsöprő.)  
- Jól vagy? (Értetlenség, őszinte megrökönyödés, lassan formálódó gyanú, nem is kell tovább sorolni…)  
- Igen, jól vagyok, csak épp előtört belőlem a mélyen rejtőző „agyas". Ez olyan meglepő? (Férfiegó.)  
- Booth… (Még mindig értetlenül, de leginkább halkan, hiszen az őrültekkel óvatosan kell bánni.)  
- Na jó, Parkernek középfül-gyulladása volt! De ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy most te mondtad rosszul, és én mondtam jól. (A hangsúlyt kísérő kézmozdulatok egy ötévest idéznek, ahogy a magyarázat is, de legalább magyarázat.)  
- Ha neked ez annyira fontos… (Még mindig az az óvatos hanghordozás.)

- Annyira. (És ez most tényleg komoly: Booth Bones szemébe néz, ez nyilvánvalóan egy Pillanat, mindketten elnémulnak - ilyenkor mindig visszhangozva ketyeg valahol egy falióra – míg a férfi arcán szét nem terül egy eltéveszthetetlenül csibészes és önhitt mosoly.) Azt hiszem, ezt meg fogom ünnepelni, de addig is beszéljünk tovább az áldozat füléről!

**(És vége)**


	3. Bizalomjáték

Kategória: Het drabli (100 szó címestül)Páros: Booth/Brennan  
Summa: Egyszer mindenképpen eljutnak az ágyig, amikor Booth-nak már nem lesz többé titka Bones előtt.  
Szerzői jegyzetek:  
1) Elvileg ez Booth szemszögének tájáról menne, ha nem lehet felismerni (miért is lehetne), akkor régen rossz nekem.  
2) Halavány utalás az első évad 15. epizódjára.

Szerzői jogok: Gondolom, a Fox tv-adó, és Kathy Reichs birtokában vannak, én pusztán csak játszom egy csöppet.

**Bizalomjáték**

Megtörtént. Annak ellenére, hogy gondolatban (néha hangosan is) milliószor kijelentette, hogy nem fog megtörténni (ugyan, dehogy!), és szintén gondolatban (bár hangosan soha) szintén milliószor elképzelte/megtervezte, hogy hogyan fog megtörténni (mindig másképp), megtörtént, és persze nem úgy történt meg. Korántsem, mert egyvalami nem volt része egyik nem létező (egyáltalán nem létező!) tervnek sem: az a pillanat, amikor végül ott feküdt Bones előtt szó szerint kiterítve, és tudta, hogy a nő egy érintésből, egy pillantásból többet tud meg róla, mint valaha bárki. Két simogatás között elolvasták, mint egy könyvet, ő pedig hagyta, mert ez volt ez egyetlen mód, hogy mindent elmondhasson.

**Vége**


End file.
